The P Scale
by Hatori Keen
Summary: The Trio are at it again. Shigure and Ayame are bugging Hatori about writing his name a paper. But, what would Shigure do when Hatori leaves with Ayame running after


**Okay, I don't own anyone one of these characters. I own nothing of Fruits Basket. **

**Enjoy**

Hatori stared at the tall piece of paper that was on the wall. It had numbers, ranging from zero to ten. Hatori stared at it a little longer, "Really Shigure?" Hatori said in a semi-irritated. Shigure had a proud and goofy look on his face, "yup!" He cheered. He held a marker in his hand as he walked up next to Hatori, writing his name at ten.

Ayame clapped his hands together, "Wonderful Gure-San!" He smiled widely. Hatori looked back at the paper, and then let out a sigh. "A Perverted Scale….really Shigure" Hatori grumbled looking at Shigure. "Mhm, C'mon Ayame, Sign it!" Shigure smiled more holding the marker to the eager looking Ayame. Ayame smiled more, "Ah, thank you my lovely Gure-San" He said writing his name at five in a half. "Ah, Hatori, your turn~" Ayame said holding the maker towards Hatori.

Hatori stared blankly at the Snake. "No" Hatori said moving away from the paper. "WHAT! But Hari!" Ayame wined, making a sad face. "No, I'm not getting into this nonsense" Hatori said as he started to make his way to the door. "No! Hari! Come back!" Ayame yelled running after Hatori, leaving Shigure alone. "I'm so hurt, Hatori" Shigure said giving a dramatic sigh. But, he had something planed.

Shigure quickly walked to the door and looked out. No sign of the Snake and Dragon. He gave a devious smile as he walked back, "He won't sign…then I'll sign for him" He said picking up a pen. He reaching up, writing Hatori's name. At nine. He smiled brightly, "There, now…where is everyone else so they can sign" Shigure smiled more walking out of the room.

It has been about seven minutes when Ayame walked in with Hatori. Ayame had Hatori stuck in his grasped. "At least put your name on zero. Pwease!" Ayame said with a small smile as he shook Hatori. "Fine, I'll put my name at Zero" Hatori grumbled slowly slipping out of his _friends' _arms. He walked to the paper and grabbed the pen, getting ready to write his name. Till…something caught his eyes'.

Hatori's jaw dropped, seeing his name, already up there, at number nine. "Who did this" Hatori sounded angry, but tried his best to sound calm. "Did what~?" Ayame laughed slightly skipping up next to Hatori looking at his name. "Hari! What hidden life have you hidden from me! I should have known. That's why you hardly getting sle-" Ayame stopped, seeing the evil stare Hatori was giving him. "No, Shigure did this…I know here did." Hatori muttered, questioning his friendship with these two idiots. He stood there for a while, trying to erase his name. No Anvil. Hatori turned around and left the room, ready to kill a mutt.

Shigure had gotten nearly everyone to come into this room to see this paper. Ayame smiled, "Ah! Where's my dear younger brother! We must spend time together!" Ayame said putting a hand to his chest. "Ahhh, but my dear Aya-San, Poor poor Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun was left with the fair princess Tohru-Chan" Shigure said. Hatsuharu walked up to the paper looking at the names. He tilted his head, "Hatori-San is at a nine?" He said.

A few mummers came from everyone as they ran up to the paper, trying to see the paper. Hatori entered the room, glaring down at Shigure. "Ha-san! Ah my dear Ha-sa-"… "Don't touch me" Hatori said avoiding the hug he was about to get. "You put my name at nine." Hatori said. Before Shigure could answer, Hatori's attention went to Haru, who, of course, and tugging on his sleeve. "Why are you at a nine?" He asked. Momiji ran up next to Haru, "Your hiding a secret life from us!" He said jumping up and down. "W-what? No that's lies that this idiot put up" Hatori said quickly pointing at Shigure. But, nothing would have convinced them. They just thought Hatori was a shame of it. Having people know his _deep secret._

**THE END**

**Made by Hatori Keen & Momiji Keen  
**


End file.
